Habas Molariou
Habas Molariou (21 BBY - 13 ABY) once bet that he could hit a single credit chit five miles away as it was thrown in the air. Unfortunately for the sentient who took the bet opposing him, Habas wasn’t bluffing. Before his untimely death on Nar Shaddaa, Habas was known as one of the galaxy’s greatest marksmen as well as one of its deadliest assassins. He was also a rarity for his profession as he was very selective about what job he took and absolutely refused to kill women or children. He was the father of Hirai Molariou, although he never knew it because her existence was kept secret from him. Instead Habas treated his niece, Clara, like the daughter he never had due to the fact that she was the only one in the family who didn’t treat him differently after he took the path of an assassin. To the rest of the Molariou family, Habas was considered something of a black sheep in spite of the high standards he held himself to in his profession. =Skills= Weapons Habas was an expert marksman and was known to utilize a variety of sniper rifles and blasters depending on what the situation called for. *'Custom Sniper Rilfe' Habas designed his own custom model which he used only on high-profile assassinations as the rifle tended to be unwieldy when trying to move it from one place to the next. As such it was created to be quickly taken apart and reassembled in less than a minute. The rifle was extremely accurate and was able to easily switch between blaster or slug rounds if needed. The muzzle was specially designed to muffle noise and reduce the tell-tale flash of a shot being fired. It was powerful enough to punch through most kinds of body armor. =History= Early Life Habas perfected his marksman skills early in life while growing up on Taanab, first as a hunter, and then once word spread of his amazing accuracy, as a performer at various fairs across the planet. He attained a certain level of fame while still in his teens and was touted as a wunderkind with a blaster. It was during this stage of his life, in his young adult years, that he caught the eye of Crystala Orailius, who had seen some of his shows and grown impressed with Habas’ skills. Their resulting relationship was brief but passionate. It was also doomed. Habas eventually discovered Crystala’s true profession as an assassin and ironically resolved that he couldn’t be with someone who killed people for a living. With Crystala unwilling to give up that kind of life, the two split up, but not before Habas made Crystala promise to him that she would never go after him or a member of his family. It would be the last time either of them would ever see each other. Soon after Crystala left, Habas found his performing days abruptly ended after his mother and father were killed by pirates preceding the Battle of Taanab. Grief stricken, and unwilling to take consolation, Habas abandoned the planet where he grew up and changed the focus of his life by going after the pirates that managed to survive the battle… Professional Assassin He took a heavy toll on their numbers before eventually being recruited by Nashka to become part of the Dinkos. Initially reluctant to join the Rodian’s cadre of killers, Habas soon changed his mind when Nashka assisted him in drawing out the elusive pirate leader. Once their leader was dead on the ground, Habas declared his revenge complete and joined up with the Dinkos - the only provision being that he had the final say on what jobs he accepted. From that point on, Habas made a name for himself by assassinating those who were morally corrupt. His skill with a sniper rifle became legendary, even exceeding the skill of Nashka himself with the weapon. Like many in the Dinkos, Habas grew incredibly wealthy under Nashka’s employ, however Habas again proved his character differed greatly from others in the profession by giving the bulk of what he earned to various charities (albeit anonymously). Habas also made a practice of hiring others to work under him, to guard him while he made the hit. In this way, he could concentrate more fully on making the perfect shot. After Nashka declared he would work solo when Black Sun crumbled, Habas continued to ply his trade successfully by himself for years. Very few bounty hunters or law enforcement officers came after him as few could argue with his selected targets. In general, the bounties placed on him were too paltry for all but the amateur bounty hunters to bother with. The Final Shot Sadly, Habas would eventually pay the price of his profession. Xan Dizon, a powerful crimelord with a grudge against Nashka, had him kidnapped and tortured to try and break his will. Habas managed to hold out until the very end when a small chip was inserted into his brain which forced him to act against his will. His mission: kill Nashka. It would be on Nar Shaddaa, in tandem with others who used to work under Nashka but were now Xan’s puppets, that Habas would test himself against his former employer. Habas was as accurate as ever, but Nashka knew him and his tactics too well. The other assassin managed to fight past Habas’ usual posse of guards and get in close enough to kill him. In his last few moments of life he managed to regain enough control to let Nashka know he was grateful to be released from Xan’s commands. Only then did Habas find peace. Category:AssassinsCategory:Black SunCategory:Halomek Category:NPC